List of Angels
This will serve as a list of angels. Angels Abdiel Adonai Adonai is the ancient Architect of Heaven. When the realm of Heaven formed, Adonai was one of the first angels born there. He was also the first to build in heaven, raising great fortresses and cities for the divine and good dead to dwell in. Adrestiel The Angel of Vengeance. Adrestiel is the matron of those who seek just vengeance, though she generally leaves those with an un-just vengeance quest to the torments of Tisiphone. Alecto Erinyes of Implacable Rage. Whenever crazed beasts and mindless berserkers require divine punishment, Alecto descends to deal it to them. Ananiel The Angel of Clouds. Arael The Angel of The Hearth and a servant of Uriel. Arael has firey wings that burn more warm than hot, and has a generally "warm" personality. She was summoned in an inverted ritual by Theofin, a student of the Mage Republic, and became an ally of his. She helped him conduct research into higher planes and became his lover before his untimely death brought on by the Lord of the Crawl. Astranpheus, Angel of the Presence The Angel of the Presence has a very important power. It possesses the ability to move freely between all barriers, not only the power to planeshift, but the ability to travel to planes not normally considered accessible, such as the Realm of Dreams. No wall or barrier could repel Astranpheus, if it so desired to pass. It is however an angel that serves neither a god or any of its fellow angels, and its true purpose is unknown. Azrael Azrael is the Angel of Death. He is the angelic servant of Thanatos and therefore one of her reapers. His wings are black as night, but still hauntingly beautiful. Barachiel The Angel of Lightning. Batariel The Angel of Rain and a servant of Sachiel. Batariel's wings seem to constantly drip with rain water. Bezaliel The Angel of Shadow. Bezaliel is the hidden, astral form of Puriel, and aids it in battle. Brunnhildr A battle Valkyrie. Servant/wife of Thor. Camael The Angel of Smoke was a servant of Uriel. Camael could summon orbs and fire rays of light from them, both of which left smoking trails in their wake. His wings appeared made of smoke. He was assigned to the execution force led by Captain Sariel, and was the first to locate Samba. They fought, and Samba released his Black Saint persona, which killed Camael. His Grace has returned to Heaven and is forming a new angel. Cantriel Cantriel is the Angel of Singing and Chanting. He is a servant of Israfel and one of the patron angels of Harmonia and Symphonia. The feathers on Cantriel's wings are made of brass. Cassiel Dobiel The Angel of Bears. Rawr. Dumah Angel of Silence and a servant of both Israfel and Thanatos. Dumah's duty is primarily to reap the souls of the dead worshippers of Israfel, and take them to whatever afterlife they are destined for. Gagiel The Angel of Fish and a servant of Sachiel. She has the form of a nereid, and the feathers of her wings are covered in fish scales. She currently feels conflicted between her service to Sachiel, and her urge to kneel before the DeepLord. Gilophiel The Angel of Executions and valkyrie of The Macha. In ancient times, it was Gilophiel's task to execute demons and other evil beings captured by the forces of Heaven. She was extremely devoted to her task, which was her downfall. She began to decide for herself when it was time for a criminal to be executed, and then began to decide who was a criminal. She was deceived by a demon into believing a fellow angel was a traitor, and executed him on the spot. For this crime she Fell into Anserak, where she was quickly killed, her grace consumed by hungry demons. Centuries later, when The Macha rose to power she found herself watching her favored servant Samba in Anserak. Her powers sensed what remained of Gilophiel, buried beneath the Hell surface. Reaching down with her power she re-ignited the dormant angel's Grace, resurrecting her and instantly gaining her as a servant. Gilophiel now dutifully retrieves the souls of Macha's fallen worshippers and, when necessary, deals out death to her enemies. Hadraniel Great angelic guardian of Heaven. Hadraniel is tasked with destroying all the forces of evil that penetrate the Heavenly gates. Haniel The Angel of Joy. Helja The Valkyrie of Devastation. When a warrior causes a certain amount of destruction in their final battle, Helja often appears to lead them to their final rest. Israfel, Angel of Music and the Horn Israfel is the chief angel of music, and ultimate foe of Shimi, the Lightningbolt (Xolotl). He is the master patron of Harmonia (and its successor, Symphonia). In combat with the demon lord Shimi, he uses his horn as a lightning rod, forcibly drawing out all of the demon's lightning until he is weak, and then trapping him. Ithuriel The Angel of Discovery. Ithuriel is an important angel to scholars and students of higher learning, and is one of the few angels actively worshipped within the Mage Republic. Jegudiel The Angel of Praise. Jophiel The Angel of Beauty and one of Michael's Standard Bearers. Kara Vakyrie of Barbarians. Kara sees the most brutal and powerful warriors to their final rest. Kerubiel The Angel of Coal and a servant of Uriel. Kerubiel's skin is black as coal and his wings seem to be burning from the inside. Kokabiel Angel of Stars. Lailah The current Angel of Night. Lailah became the Angel of Night after Leliel fell. Her powers are weaker because she does not have all the power of the Angel of Night. Machirel Megeara The Erinyes of Jealousy. When the envious are in need of divine punishment, it is Megeara who appears. Michael, Heaven's General Michael is the greatest commander of Heaven's military, and one of the shrewdest tacticians in the multiverse. On countless occassions throughout time he has led not only the armies of Heaven, but also the forces of good on many planes. Nemesis Chief among Furies is Nemesis, known as the Divine Punisher or, quite simply, Divine Punishment itself. It is she that mortals meet when they attempt to become gods or make others believe they are gods. Her wings appear skeletal, and are only seen by those she has come to drag off. Nuriel Nuriel is the Angel of Hail and a servant of Sachiel. When she had her powers, her wings appeared with a beautiful snowflake design. Her power allowed her to summon hailstorms and utilize ice magic. Nuriel was a member of Captain Sariel's execution squad. After Camael's death, she attempted to assassinate Samba. However his depraved activities and flippant attitude confused and off-balanced her, and when she was still trying to puzzle how he mistook her title to be the Angel of Greetings, he acted swiftly, draining her of almost all her Grace. After that he took her as his prisoner, and, while performing experiments in the Freelands, took regular breaks to defile her. However after his death she escaped, and eventually joined Morgana's faction of the Bloodcross Crusade. Onoel An angel in service to Adonai, Onoel is responsible for the creation of new Lantern Archons. Phanuel Phanuel was the Angel of Faces. His true form was a being of white light, but among the denizens of Heaven he was known as the greatest of shapeshifters, able to perfectly mimic the form of any being. This power allowed him to get close to Samba d'Harmonia when he was in the service of Captain Sariel, but he was not strong enough to assassinate him, and was trapped in a torturous body of ever-morphing flesh and stone before being killed and absorbed by Sariel. Pravuil The Angel of Swiftness, in reference to academics. Pravuil helps mortals develop quicker thinking, and is popular with members of the Mage Republic and many tacticians. He is a servant of Ithuriel, and seems to have wings with feathers made of ink-stained quills. Puriel The Angel of Light. Puriel was the first angel to hold the position of Heaven's chief general, now occupied by Michael. Michael replaced him after he ascended to the role of Seraph of Heaven. Raguel Angel of Friendship. Ramiel The Angel of Thunder. Raphael The Angel of Healing. Raphael is easily the most important angel to practitioners of White Magic. Raziel, Angel of Time Of all angels in Heaven, Raziel's task is one of the most important. He watches over the time stream, ensuring that nothing disrupts the proper flow of time, and, if necessary, taking steps to protect the past, present and future. He is the ultimate enemy of Mammon, the Demon of Ages, whom he has trapped twice. Reginleif One of the strongest and most revered valkyries, Reginleif is known as the Valkyrie of Power. It is she who chooses the greatest and most powerful warriors on battlefields to go and drink in the halls of Valhalla. Ridwan A warrior angel. Sachiel Sachiel is the great Angel of Water. She appears as a beautiful blue haired woman with wings made of flowing water. As water is important to life, Sachiel is worshipped by many beings around the world, and is the main angel worshipped in the kingdom of Taneria. Sachiel is the ultimate foe of Aranth, the fire fox demon. It is said that there is no flame he can create that she cannot douse, however they have not ever battled to a proper conclusion. Sahaquiel Angel of The Sky. Sandalphon The Angel of Sandals and Unarmed Combat. Sandalphon is one of the greatest warriors in Heaven and one of the greatest martial artists in the known Void. Many on Midgard and other worlds pray to him for guidance and skill in their martial training. Tir is his Linker. Sariel A captain of Heaven, Sariel was a great warrior with steel wings and feathers like rows of daggers. He wielded a powerful mace, which could absorb the Grace of other angels. He was very passionate about his service to Heaven and punishment of the wicked. When Raziel decreed that Samba must be slain to protect the time stream, he volunteered to lead the execution force immediately. After the defeat of Camael, Nuriel, and Phanuel, he absorbed Phanuel's Grace and readied himself for a showdown with Samba. The showdown never came, as Samba made a threat to Heaven so terrible and more importantly possible, Raziel called the execution off, hoping that what had happened was enough to change time. This was not enough for Sariel, however, and he Fell, giving his service to the mortal organization known as The Circle. In their service he crushed and absorbed the lesser spirits serving him, and commanded his swarm of Lantern Archons to attack the Wizened. Eventually even they could hold back Sariel no longer, and he attacked Samba. Sariel managed to strike Samba once before Samba ripped open a hole in space, throwing the Captain of Heaven into a real he could never escape from. The leadership of Heaven is desperate to find a way to retrieve him, if only for the colossal amount of Grace stored in whatever remains of his Angelic form. Sathariel Angel of the Moon. Subservient to Lailah. Shamsiel Angel of The Sun. Subservient to Yomiel. Sigrun Sigrun is the Valkyrie of Victory and one of the most powerful of all valkyries. Tisiphone Erinyes of Vengeance. Tisiphone punishes people who turn to evil means of achieving vengeance. She often runs counter to Adrestiel. Turiel The Angel of Mountains. She appears as a blond dwarven woman with braided hair and stone feathers on her wings. Uriel Uriel is the Angel of Holy Fire, and one of the most powerful angels in Heaven. He is the ultimate enemy of Beelzebub, the Lord of the Flies. His flames can consume any insect Beelzebub releases to combat him. Uriel's wings appear made out of bright, glorious flames. Yomiel The Angel of Day. Zadkiel Zadkiel is the Angel of Mercy and one of Michael's standard bearers. He is also the only surviving member of Sariel's execution squad. Zebulon Zuriel The Angel of Stone. Fallen Angels While not completely common, angels do fall from time to time. Most of them descend to Anserak where they become Demons. Details about them can be found here. Bernael Also known as Yhagorro. Crocell A powerful fallen angel that became a mighty demon. Gilophiel See above. Kain Kushiel The over-zealous Angel of Torture, cast out for torturing living mortals. Currently serves Ahriman. Leliel The previous Angel of Night. Leliel fell when she abandoned her duties to live among the mortals. While she retains some of her power, she released a majority of it so that Heaven could not trak her. Morganna Nelchael A fallen angel in Anserak. Rosier Fallen angelic clerk, serving Marchocias in Hell. Zamiel Fallen angel and infernal hunter.